Eres peor que la Nicotina
by The Miss Alice15
Summary: Katsuki está teniendo problemas de insomnio y se vuelve dependiente de medicamentos para poder dormir ¿será que se va a volver adicto a ellos como si fueran la peor nicotina y morirá de una sobredosis? O ¿morirá de amor?


Era una silenciosa y fresca noche donde la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana e iluminaba un poco su habitación a través de la ventana donde la luz descansaba en una mesa junto a su cama, la cual tenía un vaso y unos restos de envoltorios de pastillas, todo era perfecto sin nada aparente que le impida dormir. Sin embargo, él daba vueltas en la cama, más bien, sentía que se retorcía pues el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba en nada a conciliar el sueño mientras se preguntaba cuántas veces le había pasado ya esto. Estaba cansado, entonces ¿Porque no podía dormir? No, más bien la pregunta sería ¿por culpa de quien no podía dormir?

Volvió a cambiar de posición a ver si eso le ayudaba y tapó su rostro con la almohada, sintiéndose diferente sin saber si eran mareos o si es que se sentía somnoliento porque había pasado toda la condenada noche entre sueños y despertar. Katsuki sintió como algo avanzaba de poco a poco por su cama, se asustó y trató de incorporarse pero alguien lo sujetó de los brazos haciendo que se quedara recostado. De alguna forma, la almohada seguía en su cara impidiéndole ver quien estaba encima de él y antes de mandarlo a volar con una explosión la persona en cuestión le quitó la almohada gentilmente del rostro.

Era él, la razón de su desvelo, de noches tortuosas y dependencia de medicamentos para dormir, aquel que quien sabe cómo se metió en su corazón de manera silenciosa y lenta a través de los años, atravesándolo y provocándole dolor esperando que muriera de amor. Le era difícil creer que Izuku Midoriya estuviera enfrente de él en ese momento, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero no pudo, fue callado con un beso que lo dejó atónito, sensación que no le duró mucho pues empezó a corresponder pero con más desesperación y pasión de la que él había comenzado.

Todo el sufrimiento que había pasado todas esas noches valían la pena por ese momento aunque por dentro quería maldecir ese beso y todo lo relacionado con Izuku Midoriya. Sin embargo, ya había probado sus labios y ahora sí, definitivamente, no se podría deshacer de él ni de lo que sentía. Se separaron anhelando el preciado aire que les faltaba quedándose unidos unos segundos más por un hilo de saliva, Izuku mantenía alejado a katsuki sosteniéndolo por su cabello el cual había estado acariciando hace poco mientras lo miraba con esa sonrisa burlona, se acercó abruptamente hacia él empujándolo. De pronto, katsuki se sintió caer de la cama dándose un buen golpe cayendo de espaldas y se dio cuenta con los rayos del sol chocando contra su rostro que todo había sido un sueño.

Él maldijo por lo bajo su increíble y gran suerte además de sentirse estúpido al creer que él podía haber estado en su habitación...pero se sintió tan real que le asustaba un poco. Se levantó de mala gana, algo le decía que su día iba a ser una completa desgracia como eran últimamente, con constante sueño y sin poder recuperarlo. Miró con desdén la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, pensaba que el despertador de ahí sobraba si se levantaba siempre antes de que sonara, además de que no podía creer que se había tomado dos pastillas para dormir y que estas solo le hicieron tener un sueño raro, bueno por lo menos no fue del todo desagradable.

Era temprano así que se dispuso a prepararse sin prisa y con calma para ir a la academia mientras trataba de no darle muchas vueltas a lo que había soñado hace unos momentos, más bien, trataba de no pensar en nada relacionado con Izuku para mantener la calma. Deseaba enormemente no encontrarse a la persona en cuestión por el camino pero con la increíble suerte que ha tenido últimamente dudaba que su deseo fuera cumplido. ¿Adivinan qué? así fue, cuando iba cruzar la calle y esperaba que el semáforo cambiara, pudo ver al peliverde del otro lado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y este lo miró fijamente con sus intimidantes rubís a los que Izuku nervioso cortó el contacto visual para después acelerar su paso e irse por otra concurrida calle y desaparecer entre la muchedumbre. Es su imaginación o ¿lo estaba evitando estos últimos días? pensando un poco las cosas que habían estado pasando entre ellos no sería de extrañar pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al darse cuenta de que el cobarde nerd no lo enfrentaba.

\- Pequeño y asustadizo pedazo de mierda… -dijo por lo bajo muy enojado mientras cruzaba la calle. Si el tráfico no fuera un infierno en ese momento lo hubiera seguido.

Katsuki se tomó el trayecto despacio lo cual no evitó que llegara jodidamente temprano ¿como lo sabe sin ver el reloj? porque el cuatro ojos de Iida Tenya está ahí. Cuando entró al salón de clase, miro detenidamente a su alrededor buscando al "pequeño pedazo de mierda" y lo encontró hablando animadamente con Shouto Todoroki. Chasqueo la lengua, hoy no era su día, se dirigió hacia el asiento de Eijirou el cual estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta, terminando sus tareas seguramente y cuando este se dio cuando de quien se le acercaba se detuvo.

\- Hola bro - saludo animadamente - Te ves horrible ¿que te paso? - dijo sonriendo casi riéndose para molestarlo un poco.

\- Joder, cállate - le respondió secamente - He tenido una semana de mierda sin poder dormir bien, me dormiré un rato en mi asiento así que más te vale despertarme antes de que empiece la clase.

\- Ok - le respondió sonriente pensando que con el humor que tenia era mejor no seguir molestando.

Se fue a su asiento con un bostezo en el camino y sin darse cuenta que Izuku lo miraba disimuladamente mientras charlaba. Katsuki se sentó sin mirarlo pues ya bastante tenía con tenerlo justo detrás de él, puso sus brazos encima de su mesa y bajó la cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía dormir porque no lograba ignorar la conversación de Izuku y Shouto la cual le irritaba bastante ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? Izuku trataba de convencer a su compañero de que su poderes de fuego también son tan necesarios y geniales como los de hielo, dejándole claro que era una lástima de que no lo usará a lo que este le respondió con un ejemplo haciendo unas pequeñas formas con fuego muy lindas entre sus manos.

\- Puede que se vean hermosas pero sigue siendo un peligroso fuego que puede herir gravemente - le dijo para no hablar de la verdadera razón y acto siguiente las apago. Esto solo dejó más impresionado al peliverde insistiendo en sus elogios.

Se acabó, esta cursilería le pareció insoportable al de ojos rubí por lo que se levantó abruptamente de donde estaba y le dirigió una mirada asesina a los que estaban detrás de él. Ellos lo miraron extrañados por su comportamiento y antes de que alguno pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto tomó a Izuku del brazo llevándolo, o más bien, arrastrándolo fuera del salón hacia un pasillo desolado. Una vez escuchó o leyó en alguna parte que no recuerda que "Es mejor irse que ser reemplazado y quemarse en la tristeza", no es que él se sienta así pero...también se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo un juego sin poder defenderse. Cuando se detuvo no soltó el brazo de su momentáneamente secuestrado acompañante.

\- Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes maldito nerd - Le dijo realmente enfadado.

-¿Qué? bueno, sobre eso...yo...emm - Balbuceaba, al recordar los asuntos pendientes que tenía con él desde el día que le dijo esas palabras las cuales aún no lograba creerse. Su dificultad para expresarse solo hacia enoja aún más a katsuki a lo que este reaccionó apretando el agarre de su brazo. - !Suéltame! - Estaba harto de su actitud agresiva injustificada.

\- No lo haré…- Lo siguiente no lo tenía planeado, tal vez ese estúpido impulso fue por el enojo. Lo beso.

Izuku lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo para salir de su agarre, lo golpeó con fuerza y salió corriendo. ¿Esa había sido su respuesta definitiva?... Katsuki solo se pudo quedar atónito y estático en ese mismo lugar. No debía extrañar que reaccionara así por lo que había hecho pero no esperaba que todo terminara de esa forma, espera, ¿todo termino? ¿Debería seguirlo y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos? no sería para nada fácil ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Porque no te mueves?

\- !Despierta! - sintió otro golpe pero este no fue tan suave como el otro que Eijirou le había dado anteriormente.

Levantó la cabeza asustado y desconcertado, luego miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que había más gente en el salón. Lo siguiente que hizo fue girar un poco la cabeza buscándolo, Izuku estaba leyendo un libro y después vio cómo Shouto se dirige a su asiento por lo que dedujo que habían dejado de hablar hace un momento.

\- Tenías una cara extraña mientras dormías y susurraban cosas que no se entendían ¿tenías una pesadilla? - Le decía extrañado pues pensaba que quizás algo le estaba pasando.

El por su parte hizo caso omiso a su preocupado amigo y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse directamente hacia la causa de todos sus malditos problemas. Tomo a Izuku por el brazo, lo sacó a rastras del salón y se fue a algún pasillo que no hubiera nadie deseando que estuviera despierto porque sentía que iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

\- ¿Que haces Kacchan? suéltame, puedo caminar solo - Tropezaba por el rápido caminar.

\- No te soltaré hasta que me respondas - se detuvo haciendo que Izuku chocará con él y quedando cerca lo cual lo ponía nervioso.

\- Responder... ¿a qué? - Esperaba que no le estuviera pidiendo lo que pensaba.

\- Deja de hacerte el idiota más de lo que eres porque sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero - No iba a repetir lo que le dijo aquel día, es más no se lo dijo directamente solo se aseguro de dejarlo en claro y así de claro quedó pues el sonrojo de Izuku se lo demostraba pero él no estaba preparado para lo que el nerd haría. Izuku en un rápido movimiento beso la mejilla de Katsuki.

\- Y-yo...yo no estoy seguro o listo para responder ahora - Dijo con la cara como un tomate y mirando hacia los lados buscando a algún espectador no deseado en el pasillo - Pe-pero lo haré así que espera - Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia el salón de clase.

El sonido de la campana anunciando ruidosamente el inicio de clases sacó a Katsuki de su trance. Él quien se tomaba hasta dos pastillas para dormir a causa de su terrible insomnio pensaba que, más que dependiente de medicamentos para poder dormir, se iba a volver adicto a ellos como si fueran la peor nicotina o que moriría de una sobredosis. Deseaba y al mismo tiempo no volver atrás para advertirle a su yo del pasado sobre las cosas que le iban a pasar porque este amor era un maldito desastre, pero lo necesitaba tanto ya que a pesar de haber perdido el control no lo quería devuelta. Estaba seguro de que sería inútil volver porque volvería a amarlo de nuevo aunque cortara todo lazo con él.

-Maldita sea...Hoy no podre dormir - Sentenció mientras aguantaba las ganas de explotar en mil pedazos a Izuku y se dirigía a clases.

* * *

Hola gente bonita!

Hace siglos que no escribía algo y cuando escuchaba la canción de Panic! At the Disco "Nicotine" me llego la inspiración, lo increíble es que cuando termine el fic en mis lista de reproducción sonó Victorious de la misma y me sentí literalmente asi victoriosa

¿Aplausos? o ¿tomatazos? Déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios

hasta la próxima! No será la última vez que sabrán de mi muajajajaja!


End file.
